Libelle Hall
by inigo1220
Summary: AU Moderno. Cuando Roderich Edelstein - estudiante, músico, y activista renuente - intenta salvar una sala de concierto local de ser destruida, no está preparado para los emociones contradictorias evocadas por el trabajador de demolition arrogante Gilbert Beilschmidt. (No es mi historia. Es una tradcción para el maravilloso George deValier)
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota de la traductora: ¡Hola! Esta maravillosa historia no es mía, si no es de el asombrante George deValier. Esta es una traducción. El español es mi primer lenguaje, pero como vivo en los Estados Unidos, no lo uso todo el tiempo y cuando lo uso, habló más spanglish que español. También tomen en cuenta que el español que yo use es de Mexico :) Por favor disculpenme por cualquier error en ortografía. Aunque si tienen cualquier consejo de como puedo mejorar esta traducción por favor diganme. Gracias, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Si quieren leer la historia original en ingles, vayan a esta pagina: ( ) s/9030506/1/Libelle-Hall_**

* * *

_Para Kay._

_._

_Está historia ocurre dentro de uno de mis AU modernos. Le llamo el Mapleverse, porque, pues, ocurre en Canada. Alguien quien haya leído mis fics Le Patiserrie de la Rose o De Caballitos y Edelwiss se recordará de esta versión de Gilbert y Roderich. Está es la historia de cómo se conocieron, la cual fue mencionada en el capítulo 4 de La Patiserrie de la Rose. _

Matthew levanto la ceja. Un trabajador de la demolición y un compositor..."Así que uno construye como un trabajo y el otro crea."

"¡Que poetico, mi amor!" se sonrió Francis, mandando al corazón de Matthew a volar. "Eso describe cómo se conocieron, actualmente. Gilbert estaba encargado de un proyecto para destruir una sala de conciertos vieja y patrimonial; Roderich estaba encargado de una campaña para salvarla. Estoy seguro que te puedes imaginar que no se querían mucho cuando se conocieron por primera vez."

* * *

_Los títulos son una mezcla de términos musicales, alemanes e italianos._

* * *

**LIBELLE HALL**_  
_

(Una historia de amor inesperado en tres movimientos)

.

_Pareja: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Roderich Edelstein (Prussia/Austria) _

_Resume: AU Moderno. Cuando Roderich Edelstein - estudiante, músico, y activista renuente - intenta salvar una sala de concierto local de ser destruida, no está preparado para los emociones contradictorias evocadas por el trabajador de demolition arrogante Gilbert Beilschmidt._

* * *

**LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Allegro con Wütend**

**.**

Jamás en su vida había estado Roderich en una situación más incomfortable. La calle dónde se encontraba estaba enjambrada de gente sucia, la mayoría estudiantes de la universidad cómo él. Unos traían carteles en alto y gritaban lemas; otros empujaban con enojo contra la barrera de construction anaranjada que les llegaba a la cintura y corría por lo largo de las escaleras de la sala de conciertos. Un grupo de trabajadores arremolinaba detrás de la barrera, chequeando sus tablillas, fumando, y echando miradas de mal humor a los manifestantes. Roderich solo estaba tratando de evitar tocar a alguien. Estaba casi seguro que el hombre a lado de él nunca se había bañado en toda su vida. El Austriaco voltio desesperadamente a Elizabeta.

"Bueno, esto... no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba."

Elizabeta le dio una mirada sympathetica. Tiena puesto en la cabeza una bandana roja, un rollo de alambre de púas en la muñeca, y alzaba un cartel que leía "Salven Libelle Hall!" De verdad que a veces ella llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. "Andale, Roderich, tú organísaste esto. Es una manifestación, ¿_que_ esperabas?"

Roderich puso la mano sobre el pecho, tratando de retroceder dentro de si mismo. Era verdad, él había sugerido una campaña para salvar a la sala de conciertos, pero esta manifestación loca sobrepasaba sus expectativas. "Yo _esperaba_ que íbamos a ir al centro para tener una plática con el alcalde. Es decir, ¿que rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son estas personas? Por Dios, Elizabeta, ¡pudiera jurar que hay algo viviendo en el pelo de esa señora!

Elizabeta se rio y empujó el hombro de Roderich. Él discretamente le quitó el polvo a su cachemira - estaba tan sucio aquí afuera. "Están aquí por la misma razón que nosotros. Para salvar la sala."

Roderich soñaba que eso fuera la verdad. Pero, viendo a los manifestantes gritando, con sus rastas y plumas y su pelo facial horrible y descuidado, tenía que pensarlo dos veces... "Parece que solamente quieren una excusa para manifestar."

Elizabeta encogió los hombros con desdén. "Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Lo más vocal que sean, lo mejor para nosotros."

Roderich respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las multitudes, así que trató de enfocarse en la razón por la cual estaba ahí. A lo mejor, Elizabeta tenía razón. Las razones de los manifestantes no importaba mucho. Si más personas enseñaban rencor sobre la destrucción de Libelle Hall, lo más seguro que el gobierno les haría caso y salvaría la sala. Y la tenían que salvar. Roderich no podía ni contemplar la alternativa.

Tan pronto como el grupo de manifestantes gritaba y empujaba más fuertemente, el grupo de trabajadores se separó, y un hombre vino al frente de la barrera anaranjada. Imediatamente ganó el interés de los manifestantes. A lo mejor fue el color platino de su cabello o su sonrisa repugnante. A lo mejor era la manera que sus ojos centellaban a la multitud o la manera que se acercaba a los manifestantes furiosos con mucha calma, como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo. O a lo mejor el caballito color rosa blasonado en su casco. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, toda la multitud activa inmediatamente le prestó su atención. Él los saludó con la mano.

"Buenas tardes, hippies."

Roderich espero que alguien reaccionara. Nadie respondió. De pronto, Elizabeta lo empujó al frente. "¡Andale, andale!"

Roderich se tropezó al frente de la multitud, sorprendido, estabilizandose al último segundo al borde de la barrera anaranjada. Su corazón brincó hasta su garganta. Lentamente miro para arriba, viendo dentro de los ojos carmesís más asombrosos que él haya visto. Abrió su boca, pero ni un pío le salió. ¿Qué debía decir? El trabajador de demolición lo miraba como si fuera entretenido. "Bueno, tú no pareces ser hippy."

Roderich titiboo desesperadamente por una respuesta. "Soy músico."

"¿Un músico?" resopló el trabajador con un tono de burla, su labio formando una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Estás aquí para cantar sus canciones de protesta?"

Roderich se paró derechito y quitó el polvo de sus mangas. Que vergonzoso... "No. Estoy aquí para prevenir una injusticia."

Los ojos asombrantes de trabajador se movieron de Roderich como con indiferencia. "Y yo estoy aquí para hacer un trabajo. El cual no puedo hacer sin que ustedes hippies se muevan."

"Me deberia de escuchar primero," interrumpió Roderich. Tenía poca chanza de convencer a un trabajador ignorante como este, pero como quiera lo tenía que intentar.

El hombre lentamente regresó su mirada a Roderich. "¿Debería?"

Roderich titubeó de nuevo, su aliento atrapandose inesperadamente en su garganta. Ajustó sus lentes, se paró más derechito, y siguió. "Sí. Sé mucho más sobre este edificio que usted, así que le digo que me debería de escuchar."

El trabajador cruzó sus brazos tranquilamente. Roderich no pudo evitar notar que un bíceps traía un tatuaje intrico. "¿Me estás diciendo a mi?" La voz del señor fue enunciado burlonamente; o lo estaba amenazando o se estaba burlando de él. De cualquier manera, la nuca de Roderich se sentía caliente, y su pulso se incremento. Los otros trabajadores se reían mientras miraban al intercambio; el jaleo de los manifestantes se alto.

Roderich se esforzó en concentrarse. Tenía que alzar la voz aunque dudará que eso hiciera una diferencia al final de todo. "Esta sala fue construida al comienzo del siglo diez y nueve. Es un ejemplo magnífico de la arquitectura georgiana en esta ciudad, y tiene un órgano construido por el gran Cavaillé-Col. ¿No puedes entender la importancia de este edificio, y lo que representa?"

"Claro que sí," dijo el hombre con otra sonrisa sarcástica. "Este edificio es bien importante. Representa un cheque significante."

Roderich hizo un ruido de disgusto. La ignorancia lo enojaba. ¿Pero que más podía esperar de alguien tan ineducado?

"Mira, estoy aquí para trabajar," continuó el trabajador con una mueca desdeñosa, "algo que dudo que usted haya hecho en toda su vida."

"¿Disculpe?" Roderich sintió los puños cerrar, más enojado que nunca. Nunca, nadie le había hablado de esa manera. "Estoy tratando de ser civil. No hay razón para ser un matón."

"Y no hay razón para ser un pequeño pedazo de mierda creído y exigente."

Roderich respiró profundamente, los dientes apretados. "Simplemente te estoy tratando de iluminar. Porque obviamente usted no es capaz de comprender el valor cultural de este edificio. Si lo entendieras..."

"Por Dios, ¿no entiendes, niño?" El trabajador tomó un paso para adelante. Roderich inmediatamente tomó un paso para atrás. "No me importa la cultura de esta sala, su arquitectura, o su pinche órgano. Lo que me importa es derribar este bloque de ladrillos, y que me paguen por ello. Y legalmente, no puedo hacer eso cuando ustedes están parados donde se caería los escombros - aunque me encantaría. Ahora, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer para que ustedes idiotas se largen?"

Roderich soltó un respiro de incredulidad, rabia inundando su venas. Aunque sentía un poco de preocupación en su mente, estaba seguro que nunca se había sentido una rabia tan indignada como en este momento. Casi lo hacía temblar. "No lo dejaré tumbar la."

"¿Dejarme?" Los ojos del señor oscurecieron, su expresión descaradamente hostil mientra miraba a Roderich desdeñosamente. Tomó otro paso, casi inclinándose sobre la barra, pero esta vez Roderich se forzó a seguir ahí, sin mover ni un pie. "No pareces estar en una posición para dejarme hacer cualquier cosa, princesa."

De repente, Roderich se sintió atrapado por esa mirada intimidante. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, burlándose de él silenciosamente, sus hombros cuadrados, y sus brazos cruzados, y, pues, estaba muy bien fornido y Roderich sentía su cabeza girar, y, no, él no tenía el poder de dejar a este bruto hacer cualquier cosa... Roderich se hizo hielo, congelado por su propio shock. Estaba encendido. Rápidamente tomando un paso para atrás, se mordió la mejilla lo más duro que podía. Tenía que decir algo, tenía ... "Yo..." no tenía absolutamente ni una idea.

Afortunadamente, la multitud detrás de él empezó a gritar de nuevo, empujando otra vez contra la barra. Roderich se quedó en silencio, con una incredulidad asqueada. ¡¿Que tenía mal?! Elizabeta se apareció a lado de él, gritándole al trabajador.

"¡Son personas ignorantes como usted que dejan que el sistema salga con la suya!"

El trabajador solo la miró, insolente y superior. Estaba bastante alto... "Serán movidos de aquí. A nadie le importa su manifestacion.

Elizabeta le gruñó, sus ojos llenos de rabia. "¿Se da cuenta de como de patético es? ¡Eres solo una marioneta descabezada!"

El trabajador mofó, hizo un gesto despectivamente, y les volteó la espalda. Oh, guau, tenía unos hombros bien fornidos... "Andala, muevanse hippies. Vayan a salvar una ballena."

"¡Ay!" Elizabeta le gritó furiosamente mientras que el trabajador empezó a caminar, sus hombros anchos, su espalda poderosa, y su... "¡Regresa, marioneta! ¡Que todavía no acabo contigo! Dije..."

Roderich agarró el brazo de Elizabeta, y la jalo rápidamente por la multitud que ahora gritaba más fuerte. "Nos tenemos que ir."

"Que... yo ni puedo... Simplemente no..." Roderich caminaba de un lado a otro, los puños cerrando y abriendose, el estomago arremolinandose con rencor y frustración. "Estoy tan... ¡pues que persona mas horrible!"

"Respira, querido." Elizabeta estaba sentada en la cama de Roderich, inclinada contra la pared y volteando calmadamente las páginas de una revista de arte pretenciosa. Su pasión por el activismo se le había pasado, y ahora parecía estar satisfecha con ver a Roderich conducir su propia diatriba. A Roderich le parecía esto.

"Es decir, ¿cómo se atreve? Obviamente no entiende nada sobre la cultura. Obviamente no tiene idea que hay más en la vida que ir a trabajar todo los dias y colectar el cheque cada semana. Obviamente es la creatura más inculta que he tenido el displacer de conocer."

Elizabeta probablemente no le estaba haciendo caso. No que a Roderich le importará eso. Simplemente tenía que decirlo a voz alta, tenía que tratar de entenderlo. No que él se sentía ingrato: nunca lo había encontrado facil el hacer amigos, y se sentía feliz de tener por lo menos una en esta universidad grandísima y solitaria. Aunque había requerido un intento a salir con ella - el cual fue desacertado y desastroso - para llegar a esta amistad.

"Hasta tenía un caballito en el sombrero duro. ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que haya visto en toda mi vida! Y viste la manera de la cual..."

Elizabeta lo interrumpió. "Me preocupa un poco que no pares de hablar de él."

Actualmente, le preocupaba a Roderich también. Sí, estaba furioso que la sala iba ser destruida. Estaba furioso sobre la arrogancia y grosería del bruto del trabajador. Pero lo que de verdad le daba coraje era que honestamente pensaba que el trabajador era bien, bien sexy. Lo odiaba, y nunca había estado tan cachando por un extraño. Roderich pausó en su caminata y se vío en el espejo de su tocador. Se sentía tan indignado con si mismo. "Simplemente..." Roderich empezó tratando de crear una explicación para Elizabeta. "Estoy enojado sobre los esclavos del sistema tomando la propiedad de los hombres comunes, y, eh, beneficiando a los ricos..." Roderich titubeó mientras intentaba acordarse de las líneas que habían dicho los manifestantes.

Elizabeta no quedo convencida. "Amo cómo dices eso mientras traes puesto una playera que vale más que mi carro."

Roderich movió la mano de manera vaga. Rechazaba la idea que él no sabía de lo que hablaba. "Es el fundamento de las cosas."

"Que pendejada. Tú solamente no quieres que destruyan tu salón de música."

Roderich se voltio, enojado. "¿Y que? ¿No puedo protestar contra la destrucción injustificada de una pieza de arquitectura importante? ¿Porque mis papas me tienen un fondo fiduciario? ¿Porque me pongo seda en vez de cáñamo? ¿Porque me lavó el pelo a menudo?"

"Basta." Elizabeta aventó la revista a la cama, se paró derechita, y puso la mano sobre la cadera. Roderich dio un paso para atrás cautelosamente cuando ella lo vio con su mirada de _haz lo que yo te digo ahorita mismo_. "Roderich, te quiero mucho pero no me voy a quedar sentada aquí toda la tarde escuchando tus quejas pésimas y tu política retorcida. Vamos a salir."

Roderich cerró lo ojos y gruñó. Sabía lo que seguía. "Por favor, Elizabeta, si estás planeando usarme para entrar a ese gay bar vulgar otra vez..."

Pero Elizabeta ya estaba metida en el armario de Roderich. "Yo lo sabes, querido. Ahora, ¿dónde están esos pantalones púrpuras que te quedan fabulosamente pegados que yo te compre?"

"No, Eliza...Estoy en serio, te lo advierto... NOO!"

.

"Pinches hippies," Gilbert estampó su bebida contra el bar. Era la novena vez que había dicho eso esta tarde pero no podía pensar en otro insulto.

Antonio se inclinó sobre un montón de vasos vacíos y señaló que les trajeran más bebidas. "Es un edificio muy hermoso. Puedo entender porque están disgustados de ver que será destruido."

Francis guiñó al mesero mientras el muchacho los dejo sus bebidas. "Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Tiene esa decoration _fin de siécle_ fabulosa, arañas de luces maravillosas..."

"...Y ese cuarto donde chupabas a los valets," Antonio termino bruscamente.

Francis suspiró con nostalgia. "Las memorias."

Gilbert les hecho mala cara aunque apenas los alcanzaba a ver en las luces rojas oscuras. La música era fuerte, rápida, y completamente electrónica, entonces, claro, el francés ostentoso y el español simple se sentían como si en casa. Este bar había sido el lugar donde la pasaban juntos después del trabajo por muchos años, pero recientemente se había hecho...pues... 'de moda.' Gilbert odaiba lo 'de moda.'

"Sabía que ustedes estarían del lado de los hippies. Ustedes artistas son iguales. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para sobrevivir, en vez de pavonear en medias o hacer pastelitos." Gilbert dijo con desprecio sobre su cerveza. "Dios, ustedes son tan gay."

"Deveras, querido," Francis dijo fatigosamente. "¿_Tienes_ que continuar con estos ataques de denegación? Me cancasas."

Antonio se rió y movió la mano sobre su sangría, sus ojos verdes brillaban con el alcohol. "No lo puedo evitar. Corre en la familia. Viste que el inspector Aldrich Beilschmidt estaba en el períodico de nuevo después de que él..."

"No pueden comprobar nada," Gilbert interrumpió con un golpe contra el bar.

Francia jadeó dramáticamente, sus ojos comenzando a brillar también. "Oh, lo se, y Ludwig todavía insiste que él y Feli son 'solamente amigos.'"

Gilbert apretó los dientes. Era un cosa que se rieran de él - otra cosa era que se rieran de su hermano. Solo Gilbert podia hacer eso. "Ludwig está en la prepa. ¿Tú declaraste como homosexual cuando tú estabas en a la prepa?"

Antonio resopló. "Francis se declaró en la matriz."

Francis se encogió los hombros con aire de sentirse superior. "No vi una razón para esconderme. Ludwig es suficientemente grande como para aceptar su naturaleza. Y tú también, Gil."

Normalmente el chisme que se echaban Antonio y Francis lo irritaba, pero los pensamientos de Gilbert se continuaban a regresar a los pasados de esa tarde. ¿Por qué querían tanto a esa sala de música? No era como si no había ni una otra sala como ella. Por Dios santo, era solamente un edificio. Gilbert tomó un trago de su cerveza, y se acordó de responder a la insinuation de Francis. "No se de lo que hablas."

"Oye, Francis," Antonio se torció en su asiento, jugando con el popote. "Ludwig y Feli son de la misma edad, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo Francis de manera despacita, entornando los ojos.

"Oh, que bien." Antonio fingiendo indiferencia. "Entonces, ¿tienen como quince años, verdad?"

Francis respondió cautelosamente. "Sí."

"Ah, eso, eso quiere decir que..."

Francis espetó. "Eso quiere decir que andar con Lovino todavía te llevaría a la cárcel."

Gilbert se tomó lo que quedaba de su cerveza, y pego la botella contre la mesa otra vez. "Pinches hippies."

Antonio se puso colorado. "¡Es no era lo que estaba tratando de decir!"

"¿Como se atreven?" Gilbert espetó. "Ellos piensan que me pueden decir que hacer."

"No mientas, Antonio, eres tan sutil como un puñalazo a la cabeza."

"Todas esas trenzas y pancartas y salva al mundo y todo esa mierda." Gilbert pausó. Pero había ese un muchacho - el músico, el estudiante, quien parecía más como un príncipe que un manifestante. El que no le dejó salirse con la suya. Gilbert no se pudo parar de pensar en voz alta. "Excepto él."

Con esas palabras, Antonio y Francis se callaron, inmediatamente olvidándose de su discusión. Los dos se voltearon a ver a Gilbert, intrigados. "¿Él?"

"Sí," respondió Gilbert, sin darse cuenta del interés de sus amigos. "Un muchacho remilgado, pensaba que era mejor que yo. Un pinche muchachio con un pañuelo. ¿Quien se pone un pañuelo?"

Francis levanto una ceja. "Parece ser tu tipo, Gil."

Gilbert lo ignoró. "Músico, aparentemente. ¿Que tipo de trabajo es ser músico? Es casi de inútil como ser un panadero o maestro de danza."

Antonio parpadeó, luego voltió a Francis. "¿Por que pasamos tiempo con él todavía?"

Francis tomó de su vino. "Me pregunto eso todo el tiempo."

"Me llamo un matón ofensivo. ¡Yo! ¡Un matón!"

"Imaginate eso," Francis dijo fríamente.

Gilberto miró ferozmente a la pared, enojado. "¿Quien habla de esa manera? ¿Que era su problema? ¡¿Quien rayos se pone un pañuelo?!"

"¿Su problema?" Antonio se mofó. "Tu eres él que no puede parar de hablar de él."

Bueno, ahí Antonio tenía razón. Gilbert rapidamente trato de explicarse. "Él es lo que está mal en el mundo hoy en día. La personas esperan todo por nada, pensando que el mundo les debe algo, y, oh Dios, ahí está."

"¿Que?" dijeron Francis y Antonio volteandose, viendo locamente por todo el bar. "¿Donde?"

El músico estaba al fin del bar, agarrando su cerveza como si vida dependiera en ella. Se miraba tan fuera de lugar como Gilbert se sentía. El muchacho traía puesto un traje diferente - los pantalones púrpuras eran interesantes - pero el pañuelo era el mismo. Gilbert estaba en shock... y de repente, furioso. "¿Que está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Este es mi gay bar de moda tonto! ¡No es para hippies!"

Antonio cogió el codo de Gilbert, los ojos plato de asombro. "Espera, ¿estás hablando sobre el muchacho con los lentes?"

Gilbert asintió. Francis abrió la boca en shock, y puso la mano dramáticamente sobre el pecho. "_Mon Dieu_, Gil."

Antonio hizo un gesto de resignación con la cabeza, asombrado. "¡Está... está bien guapo!"

Francis asintió entrecortadamente. "Ese el posiblemente el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mi vida."

"Está bonito," Gil escupió con menosprecio. "Los hombros no deben ser bonitos. No es natural."

Antonio y Francis pusieron los ojos en blanco, el uno al otro. "Gil," Antonio dijo con escepticismo, "¿me estás diciendo que no estás interesado en él? ¿Ni un poquito?"

¿Interesado? Gilberto vio al músico, quien estaba viendo todo con ojos abiertos del todo, tratando de esconder su inquietud con un exterior altanero... Gilbert sintió su espalda quemándose mientras su estómago brincaba. Pronto, dijo con burla, "Prefiero conectarme con Francis."

Francis sacudió su pelo largo y rubio. "Claro que lo harías, querido."

"Perfecto. Lo intentare." Antonio tomó unos pasos en la dirección del músico antes de rápidamente volver y preguntar. "¿Cuantos años tiene?"

Gilbert solamente pudo hacerle mala cara. Antonio lo preocupaba, algunas veces. "Legal."

Antonio resopló, satisfecho. "OK, que bueno."

Francis puso diez pesos sobre el mostrador, viendo a Antonio astutamente mientras que español se acercó al músico. "Cinco minutos."

Gilbert puso sus propios diez pesos al lado de los de Francis. "Dos."

Dos minutos después, Antonio regreso. Gilbert tomó las los veinte pesos y los guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. "¿Bueno, que paso?"

Antonio dócilmente agarró su sangria. "Un consejo pequeño: austriaco no es lo mismo que australiano. Creo que lo ofendí cuando le pregunté donde había estacionado su canguro."

"¿Es austriaco?" Dios, eso explicaria todo. Aunque Gilbert no había notado un accento anteriormente...

"Aparentemente." Antonio dirigió su popote a Gilbert. "Se oye igualito que tú, actualmente No más, pues tú sabes... más creido."

"Aficionado." Francis frotó las manos, un brillo familiar en sus ojos calculadores. "Mira un experto trabajar."

El estomago de Gilberto se calló. Gilbert agarró a Francis por el cinturón, arrastrándolo para atrás antes de que pudiera tomar un paso. "No, no tú también."

"¡Ey!" Francis dijo indignadamente. "Tú dijiste que no estás interesado..."

"No estoy. Solamente..." Gilbert se encontraba disgusto con los intentos de seducción de parte de sus amigos. El austriaco era su hippie bonito. Gilbert no quería nada que ver con él, pero, maldita sea, Gilbert lo había visto primero. "Simplemente estoy... Por Dios santo, voy a ir a ver que rayos está pasando. Apuesto que me está siguiendo."

Gilbert camino por entre la multitud sudada hasta llegar al músico. El austriaco tomó un momento en reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, la piel se le emblanquó y los labios se le separaron como si estuviera echando un grito ahogado. Gilbert sintió una ola de satisfacción al ver la mirada de sorpreso del estudiante. Se inclinó sobre el bar, sonrió abiertamente, y dijo en alemán. "¿Qué hace un muchacho como usted en un lugar como este?"

El músico pareció estar sorprendido por solo un instante, antes de apretar la mandíbula y responder en el mismo lenguaje. "Alemán. Debería de haber sabido."

"Prusio, actualmente."

"No es prusio."

Gilbert se arrgeló. "A que sí."

El músico suspiró desdeñosamente. "No, no es. Prusia no ha existido por los últimos sesenta años."

Eso le molesto a Gilbert. Subió el mentón, y dijo, "Prusia existe en el corazón de ellos que creen en ello."

Los ojos del austriaco se entornaron detrás de sus lentes. En calle, antes de esto, Gilbert no se había dado cuento que eran un color asombrante de violeta. "¿Eso es en lo que usted cree? ¿Prusia? ¿Un modelo de fascismo totalitario, fanatico, militaristico?"

Gilbert no sabía si reírse con diversión o gruñir con rabia. Idiota ignorante. "Claro que pensaría eso, Mozart pequeño. Y apuesto que piensa que Beethoven era austriaco y que Hitler es alemán."

El músico se estremeció como si Gilbert lo hubiese atacado personalmente. "Como se atreve. Beethoven era austriaco."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gilbert chisporroteó indignadamente. "¡Era alemán! ¡Nació en Bonn!"

"Y vivió la mayoría de su vida en Viena," el músico respondió.

Gilbert no podía creer que alguien pudiese ser tan estúpido. "Asi que, es austriaco, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo el músico, como si estuviera listo para pelear aunque la mano jalaba su manga nerviosamente.

"¿Y cuando se mudó a Canadá?"

El músico parpadeó lentamente, sus labios formaron una línea dura. "Soy austriaco-canadiense," respondió finalmente.

Gilbert sonrió con satisfacción. Ja, él había ganado ese pleito. "Bueno, en ese caso, decidamos que Beethoven era alemán-austriaco."

El músico respiro profundamente por la nariz, los ojos mirando firmemente a la pared, y los nudillos blancos mientras agarraba su cerveza. "No estaré de acuerdo con usted en cualquier cosa. ¿Qué quiere?"

Gilbert pausó por un momento. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Se sacudió la inseguridad de encima, y se lo justifico. Estaba aburrido, y quería irritar al austriaco como el austriaco lo irritaba a él. Gilbert indicó con un gesto que quería otra cerveza, ignorando que su justificación era pobre. "¿No puede un muchacho tomarse una cerveza y mantener una conversación?"

"¿Conversación?" el músico dijo incredulamente. Se voltio al bar, intentando bloquear a Gilbert con el hombro. "No tengo nada que decirle."

Gilbert se apoyó contra el bar con los codos. "Tenía bastantito que decir esta tarde."

El austriaco tomó un trago de cerveza. No miraba a Gilbert, pero sus cachetes se estaba enrojeciendo, interesante. "Y usted no quizo escuchar."

Gilbert se puso la mano contra el oído en un gesto exagerado. "No lo pude escuchar sobre el ruido de su santurronería, Mozart pequeño."

El músico lo interrumpió lacónicamente. "Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Aunque es halagüeño ser comparado al mejor compositor de Viena."

"Espera, ¿no fue ese Beethoven?" Por el segundo más breve, el austriaco casi parecía estar entretenido. Gilbert agarró su cerveza y tomó de ella. Su garganta estaba reseca de tanto tener que gritar para que el austriaco lo pudiera oír sobre el bajo resonante. "Hablando de Beethoven, ¿esta mierda electrónica es a lo que le llaman música estos días?"

"Ay, sí, lo sé," el austriaco respondió inmediatamente. "Estoy se oye como algo que tocarán en el elevador que va al infierno."

Gilbert miro al músico. El músico miro a Gilbert. Sus ojos conectaron por una fracción de un segundo. "Asi que dime... Roderich... ¿que es sobre esa sala tonta? ¿Por qué la sala le importa tanto?"

Tan rápido como esa mirada, la expresión de Roderich se puso fúrica. "Como si alguien como usted lo pudiera entender."

Gilbert sintió una puñalada curiosa en las tripas que pudiese haber sido enojó. Rechazó la idea de considerar que él pudiera estaba ofendido. "¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué rayos sabes de mi?"

Roderich se paró un poco y le vio a Gilbert con mala cara y un aire de odio pedante. "Sé que todo le que le importa es su próximo cheque."

Gilbert gruñó una risa fría. Así que el músico si lo había estado escuchando. "Para algunos de nosotros eso tiene que ser importante, princesa. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos pañuelos y fondos fiduciarios, y lentes de Prada."

Roderich ajustó sus lentes, inseguro. "¿Sabé que estos son Prada?"

Gilbert miró rápidamente por la multitud donde Francis y Antonio lo estaban viendo ávidamente. Encogió los hombros como respuesta. "Tengo un grupo de amigos muy homosexuales."

Cuando regresó los ojos a Roderich, notó el austriaco miró a alguien más y hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Gilbert siguió su mirada - ah, era la niña hippy quien había estado manifestando con él en la tarde. La muchacha estaba parada unos metros lejos de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y ojos que los miraban con vigilancia. Gilbert gesto con la mano hacía ella. "¿Su máscara? ¿O su perro de guardia?"

Roderich frunció las cejas, su expresión rápidamente devolviendo cautelosa. "Mi amiga."

Gilbert levanto la ceja. Ahora, esto se oía interesante. "¿Amiga?"

"S-sí," el austriaco titubeó por la primera vez. Movió las manos más cerca de su pecho, los ojos parpadeando más rápidamente mientras sus respiración se alteraba. "Ella es... bueno, ella es la que..."

Gilbert asintió, ya ententidia. "Ah, ¿es tortillera?"

"Disculpa, pero eso es terriblemente ofensivo..." Aunque Roderich se oía más nervioso que ofendido.

Gilbert no podía evitar sentirse un poco entretenido con la manera que sus palabras afectaban a Roderich tanto. Se acercó a él, bajando la voz y ignorando como de difícil esto sería para justificar. "No respondió a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que hace un niño como usted en este lugar?"

Roderich no se movió, como si estuviera congelado. Parecía que la sangre estaba abandonado su cara, haciendo sus cachetes pálidos. Chin, este austriaco bonito reaccionaba bien intensamente... "No sé de que hablas."

Gilbert inclinó la cabeza, una sonrisita formando en los labios. "¿No?"

Roderich tragó muy fuerte. Sus ojos eran verdaderamente impresionantes cuando parpadeaban de esa manera. "Elizabeta - mi amiga - ella me trajo aquí. Yo no... yo no vendria a un lugar como este por mi mismo, yo..."

Oh, Gilbert tenía que ver cuanto podía empujar esto. "¿Así que me estás diciendo que no comparte las inclinaciones tortuosas de Elizabeta?

"¿Que? Yo... sí... es decir, ¡no!" Roderich parecía que estaba tratando de no quedar en pánico.

Gilbert resopló, entretenido. Y sus amigos pensaban que él estaba atravesado en una fase de rechazo. "Por favor, es tan obvio."

Eso quitó a Roderich de su aturdimiento. Puso una mano sobre la cadera, pego la otra contre el bar, y arrugó la frente, enojado. "¿Disculpeme usted?"

"Oh, ¿se disculpa?" Gilbert puso la mano deliberadamente sobre el bar, suficientemente cerca de la mano de Roderich como para poder sentir el calor de su piel. Se acercó a él y susurró en su oído, "Se disculpa tan bien."

Gilbert no esperaba la reacción de Roderich. El austriaco brinco para atrás como si Gilbert lo hubiese quemado, la mano voló a su boca. Sus cachetes estaban rojos; sus ojos locos. Gilbert pausó, y pronto sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su cara. Su respiración se sentía quebrada en sus pulmones; su sangre corría caliente por sus venas. Oh, ahora esto... esto era imposible justificar, pero a la madre. Era interesante ver.

Desafortunadamente, Gilbert no logró ver como de interesante pudiera ser. Una niña de pelo café se puso entre los dos, empujó a Gilbert, y gruñó, "Vete. Ahora."

Gilbert casi gruño con frustración. Fantástico - el perro de guardia. "Calamese, perrita."

"¿Calamese?" La niña inclinó la cabeza, y se rió con mordacidad, aunque GIlbert podía concluir, basado en la manera que estaba parada, que ella no estaba jugando. "No creas que yo no lo calmare. Aquí mismo, ahorita mismo."

"No creas que no me pelearé, niñita." Los hombros de GIlbert se encogieron, y la vió con agresividad. "Y soy un experto en jalar pelo."

"Oh, no se apure, yo también," la niña sonrió, los puños cerrados y violencia ardiente en sus ojos verdes. "Y no me refiero al pelo en su cabeza."

Antes de que Gilbert pudiera responder, Antonio y Francis se aparecieron para agarrar los brazos de Gilbert y arrastrarlo fuero de ahí.

"Gilbert, querido, sabes que no está bien empezar un pleito con una señorita..."

Gilbert gimió y luchó a medias contra sus amigos. "Andale, Francis. No le íba pegar al austriaco. Ohh, ¿estás hablando de ella? Está bien. Eso no es una señorita. Esa es una lesbiana."

Roderich puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, aunque sus ojos se quedaron viendo el piso. La señorita parecía estar furiosa de ver a Gilbert irse. Gritó, "Oh, pero de verdad que tiene suerte que están aquí sus amigos, guey."

Las otras personas que estaban en el club voltearon a ver el pleito. Gilbert se rió de una manera loca. Le gustaba esta niña - no había estado tan entretenido en meses. Le gritó mientras sus amigos lo llevaban a la salida, "¿Otro día, no?"

La muchacho levantó los brazos provocadoramente. "Cualquier día que quiera que lo manda fuera a patadas, puppet. Cualquier día."

"Gilbert, ¿podemos pasar una tarde sin que te metas en un lío?" Antonio le pregunto, cansado.

"Olvidate de eso, mon ami. ¿Que le dijiste al austriaco para que se enrojeciera de esa manera Quiero cada palabra."

Hasta cuando lo estaban arrastrando del bar, Gilbert no pudo evitar buscar a Roderich por su reacción. El músico parecía estar todavía ansioso, todavía enojado. Pero a lo mejor, era posible que a lo mejor había un rastro de algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

_Para Kay. _

**PARTE DOS**

**Verlöschend con adagio**

Roderich no se podía mover. Docenas de manifestantes estaban parados afuera de la sala de música, más enojados y más fuerte que ayer, gritando palabras ensordecoras que él no lograba entender. Roderich cruzó los brazos, tratando de hacerse más pequeño mientras la multitud corría hacia donde él estaba. La atmósfera era pesada y frenética; los trabajadores detrás de la barrera se habían alejado. Los lemas que gritaban ya no tenían nada que ver con la sala, sino que se trataban de las personas, del gobierno, y otras cosas tan vagas que Roderich simplemente no entendía. Parecía que, para ellos, esto de verdad solamente era una excusa para provocar disturbios.

Pero para Roderich, esto era más que una excusa. Era más que una plataforma política. Esta sala era importante; sí, definitivamente tenía valor cultural - pero más que todo, esta sala era una parte importante de las memorias de Roderich, una parte íntima de su corazón. Si perdía esto, cuando esto era todo lo que tenía para recordarle de...

Pero Roderich no podía darse la libertad de pensar en eso en este instante. "Elizabeta, creo que deberíamos..." Roderich empezó, pero no acabó al darse cuenta de que Elizabeta ya no estaba a su lado. Voltio frenéticamente, buscándola por entre la multitud, pero no la veía. Una ansiedad fría se estaba formando en sus tripas. Y Roderich se dio cuenta, con una puñalada de miedo, que él estaba atrapado. No se podía salir. Un grupo pequeño corrió hasta la barrera, y se acabo. Toda la multitud se movió para adelante, una ola imparable contra la cual Roderich era impotente. Trato de salirse, pero la horda era como una pared de ladrillos detrás de él. Lo empujaban de un lado a otro hasta que se tropezó y cayó en las rodillas. No se podía levantar. No podía respirar. Su cabeza se sintió ligera, y un pensamiento loco le cruzó la mente, clara y cortante entre la confusión de la muchedumbre: se iba morir aquí.

La mano surgió de la nada. Roderich sintió que le agarró el brazo, que lo levantó y lo arrastró fuera de la multitud. La luz, los colores, y el ruido nadaron a su alrededor; todo pasó tan rápido, y todo se fue excepto la sujeción en su brazo. No fue hasta que ya estaba parado en la acera, respirando el aire abierto, que Roderich notó quién lo había rescatado. Su corazón saltó, y se encontró con la boca abierto. "¡Usted!"

El alemán entornó los ojos y sacudió el polvo de las manos. "De nada." Traía puesto el uniforme de trabajo, completo con un chaleco anaranjado y un casco adornado con un poni. También mandó las emociones en sobremarcha.

El corazón de Roderich latió furiosamente, y no porque tenía miedo. A pesar de sus pensamientos confundidos y la dificultad que estaba teniendo para respirar, en lo único que podía pensar era como se habían sentido los labios de este hombre contra su oído la noche anterior. Rápidamente trató de olvidarse de esa memoria inoportuna. "De donde vino..."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?" el alemán le preguntó violentamente.

Roderich paró de hablar. ¿Estaba... preocupado? ¡Pero eso era ridículo! "Ya le dije porque estoy aquí," Roderich logró responder. "Para proteger esta sala..."

"Austriaco, ni uno de ellos está aquí para proteger su salón amado." El alemán se oía exasperado. Su expresión claramente demostraba su frustración cuando dirigió el dedo hacia los manifestantes. "Miralos. Solamente están esperando que venga la policía. No les importe este lugar."

Roderich miró mientras la multitud agitaba a la barrera. "No." Miró ahora al piso, todas sus emociones ahogadas por una tristeza repentina y aplastante. "Parece que soy el único."

Hubo silencio entre los dos por un momento. El corazón de Roderich saltó de nuevo cuando Gilbert dijo su nombre. "Roderich..."

Pero no alcanzó decir más, fue interrumpido por el sonido de sirenas y el chillido de llantas. Un móvil de carros de policías llegaba a la escena y se pararon enfrente de los manifestantes. La puerta del primer carro se abrió, y un policía con pelo largo y blanco salió de ella rápidamente, un transmisor de radio en la mano.

"Mierda." El alemán se voltió, bajo su casco, y miró a Roderich. Esos ojos rojos lo veían con una intensidad. "Largate de aquí, austriaco."

Roderich miró, sin poder respirar, al trabajador irse, enfadado, mientras que los policías rodear la multitud. Demasiados pensamientos corrían por su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeta? ¿Qué le pasaría a la sala ahora? ¿Y por Dios santo, por qué se sentía de esta manero por el mugroso alemán?

.

"Te rescató."

Roderich ajustó sus lentes y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Ya habían hablado sobre esto por lo menos quince veces. Ahora que habían pasado los eventos desagradables de la tarde, y él y Elizabeta estaban seguros, sentados en la cama de su dormitorio, toda la situación parecía - pues - ridicula. La insistencia de Elizabeta de seguir hablando del alemán ese era, por decir lo menos, frustrante.

"No," Roderich explicó tranquilamente. "Solamente agarró mi brazo, y... me jalo de la muchedumbre."

"Oh, Roderich." Elizabeta se acercó ansiosamente a él. Estaba agarrada de una almohada dramáticamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y brillantes. "¡Te rescató!"

"No, ya te dije, él..."

Pero Elizabeta no lo estaba escuchando. "¡Es tu príncipe azul!" respiró, poniendo la palma de su mano sarcásticamente sobre la frente.

Roderich apretó los dientes. Elizabeta se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. "Principe con casco será. Pero en serio..."

"Oh, oh, Roderich," Elizabeta anheló, casi casi brincando en la cama. "Imaginate si te fueras a desmayar, y él te tuviera que dar boca a boca..."

Un latido demasiado curioso saltó en el corazón de Roderich. Esto ya fue suficiente. Dirigió el dedo firmemente. "¡No, para! No le queremos, ¿recuerdas? Casi lo atacaste."

Elizabeta asintió. "Lo hubiera destruido también si no fuera por sus amiguitos."

"Exactamente. Es un hombre arrogante, misógino, homofóbico..."

"Oh, es un cabrón arrogante, en eso si estoy de acuerdo. Misógino sin duda. ¿Pero homofóbico?" Elizabeta inclinó la cabeza, su mirada demasiada perceptiva. "Estaba en un gay bar, querido."

Roderich ignoró la insinuación. "Estoy seguro que él estaba ahí simplemente para burlarse de mi. Me odia, eso es claramente evidente."

Los ojos de Elizabeta brillaron de manera juguetona. "¡Pero te rescató, Roderich hermoso!"

Roderich hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, exasperado. "De verdad. Ya basta. No soy _tan_ delicado como tú te imaginas."

Elizabeta, irritablemente, parecía dudar esto. "Pero, Roderich, querido," suprimió una risa. "Fuiste rescatado por un tendero, un cualquiera."

Ya definitivamente era suficiente. "Necesito pensar." Roderich brincó de la cama y se salió del cuarto, ignorando la disculpa y risita de Elizabeta.

.

Algunas personas, cuando necesitan pensar, escuchan música. Otros necesitan silencio. Roderich iba a comprar el mandado. De una manera o otra, después de navegar por entre los pasillos y decidirse entre siete diferentes quesos, Roderich siempre salia con una mejor idea del mundo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, hoy, su táctica no parecía estar sirviendo.

No era que no le gustaba el alemán perverso. Actualmente, eso era gran parte del problema. No lo quería para nada, pero cada vez que pensaba en él.. en esos ojos rojos, en esa voz profunda, en esos hombros anchos... la manera que había arrastrado a Roderich de la muchedumbre tan fácilmente; la manera que lo había molestado en el bar... "Ruegas tan bien..."

Roderich respiró profundamente, y empujó su carrito donde tenía el mandado hacia el pasillo donde estaba el cereal. Era mejor no pensar en eso ahorita. Porque aunque el alemán hacía que el corazón de Roderich latiera más rápido, que su piel se enrojeciera, y que sus pulmones se quemaran, el alemán también lo enfurecía. Era arrogante, era vulgar, era... y estaba caminando por el pasillo hacía él. Roderich paró, y el alemán se dio cuenta de él.

El alemán parecía estar encantado cuando miró a Roderich. Se paró al lado de él con una sonrisa gigante, cargando una canasta llena, y puso la mano sobre el mango del carrito de Roderich. "OK, admitelo. Me estás siguiendo, ¿no es así?"

Roderich casi se ahogó, sus cachetes enrojeciendo. "¡¿Disculpe usted?!"

"¿Pues porque más sigue apareciéndose en donde yo estoy?"

"Yo..." Roderich estaba en pánico. "Yo vengo a esta tienda a menudo, ¿cómo espera que yo sabré donde estara?"

El alemán hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, riéndose. "Calmase, niño. Se llama estar chisteando. ¿No eres muy bueno con ello, verdad? Claro..." Se acercó y guiñó. "Yo le pudiera enseñar como."

Le tomó a Roderich un segundo para entender lo que quería decir. Y cuando finalmente comprendió, contuvo su respiro con enojo, shock... y algo más. Solamente pudo abrir los ojos más y empujar su carrito rápidamente por el pasillo.

"Ay, espere."

Roderich no tenía ni la menor idea porque se paró en ese instante.

"¿Está bien?" El alemán casi se oía apologético.

Roderich frunció la ceja, sus palmas sudorosas sobre manilla del carrito. Se voltio de nuevo hacía el alemán, confundido.

El alemán parecía estar un poco inseguro. Se rascó la nuca antes de preguntar, "Después de ayer, ¿está bien?"

Roderich estaba perdido en esta conversación. De nuevo tenía que preguntarse - ¿actualmente le importaba a ese bruto? ¿Y por qué pensaban todos que él era tan frágil? Se calmó lo suficiente para responder. "Estoy perfectamente bien."

"Usted es bien suertudo, será. Tiene suerte que no lo aplastaron. Deberás debe aprender un poco sobre como andar entre multitud. No vas a muchos festivales de música, ¿verdad?"

Roderich se paró más derechito, ofendido. "Yo voy al Salzburg Classical Festival cada año."

El alemán bufó. "Me llamó Gil."

Oh, Roderich estaba tan perdido. Parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos y ajustó sus lentes. "¿Gil?"

"Por Dios s..." El alemán puso los ojos en blanco. "Gilbert Beilschimdt."

¿Por qué este hombre le estaba diciendo su nombre? Era obvio que lo odiaba. Pero Roderich solamente se sintió digno. "Bueno. Estoy encantado de conocerlo de manera apropiadamente, Gilbert. Creo que ya me he introducido."

"Sí. Roderich Edelstein, el estudiante de música que ama manifestar. Gilbert miro abiertamente a las cosas dentro del carrito de Roderich. "Y que aparentemente también ama el queso."

Roderich entornó los ojos. La canasta de Gilbert contenía mucha cerveza, mucha salchicha, y no mucho de cualquier otra cosa. "Ya es Oktoberfest?" preguntó de manera inexpresiva.

Gilbert sonrió abiertamente. "Siempre es Oktoberfest en Chez Beilschmidt."

Roderich no estaba impresionado. "¿Una casa de constante pachanga?"

"Claro," Gilbert sonrió de nuevo, levantando el mentón y haciendo un gesto ridículo. "Veinticuatro horas al día, papi."

Y luego Roderich tuvo una reacción inesperada. Se rió. En cuenta se rió, sintió silenciosamente un pánico y se voltió. Este trabajador alemán ya lo tenía enloquecidamente enfurecido, totalmente confundido, y excitado de manera inquietante. No lo dejaría hacerlo reír, también. Pero ese sentimiento no le duró mucho, al ser que el tono de Gilbert cambió de manera abrupta.

"Vamos a destruir su salón mañana. Los policías cerraran la calle con barricadas."

Esas palabras fueron como un golpetazo al estómago. Roderich dio un grito ahogado, la mano volando a su estómago. Le tomó unos segundos para poder procesar lo que había escuchado. Y cuando finalmente entendió, cerró con fuerza los ojos. Debería de haber esperado esto. Debería de haber esperado esto, pero de cualquier manera su dolor emocional se manifestaba como uno malestar. Así que a Gilbert de verdad no le importaba - solo se había aparecido para regodearse.

"Perdón."

Roderich lo ignoró. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? Este hombre iba a destruir a Libelle Hall con sus propias manos. Roderich se sentía demasiado lastimado como para poder sentirse confundido. O a lo mejor estaba demasiado confundido como para sentirse lastimado. Ni estaba seguro. Simplemente asintió y caminó hacía la puerta de la tienda, dejando ahí su carrito. Sentía los ojos de Gilbert mirándolo todo el camino.

.

Ayer, Gilbert había estado convencido de que Roderich era solamente un pequeño tonto pomposo. Hoy, se daba cuenta de que Roderich todavía era un pequeño tonto pomposo, pero él también era alguien fascinante y verdaderamente muy, muy atractivo, y por Dios santo, ¿por qué Gilbert no podía pasar ni un solo segundo sin pensar en él? Necesitaba olvidar todos estas emociones tan confusas, contradictorias, y descabelladas. Gilbert no se llevaba bien con las emociones. Mierda, él iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar a ese tonto, y mientras ser el mejor nieto de todos los tiempos y honrar a la familia con su presencia.

"_¿Ja?_"

"¡Oye, Opa!" Gilbert gritó alegremente en el teléfono. "¿Qué andas haciendo? Aparte de traer paz a las calles, claro. ¿Un día pesado, me imagino? Pero suficiente de eso..." Miró a su mandado que ahora estaba sobre la encimera. "Porque aquí tengo un cartón de Kostritzer Black, como cincuenta salchichas, y este paquete de pretzels que está como al tamaño del Coliseo, y ..."

"No ahorita, Gilbert," le respondió Aldrich impacientemente. "Tu hermano y yo vamos a salir."

Gilbert se desanimó un poco, pero continuó. "Ah, OK. Pues, ¿a dónde van? Yo los acompaño."

"No más vamos a ir a cenar, Gilbert. No te va interesar."

"¿A dónde van?" Gilbert preguntó cautelosamente.

Aldrich tomó demasiado tiempo para responder. "Casa Vargas."

"¿El restaurante italiano?" Gilbert gruñó y se dejó caer contra la encimera. "Por Dios, te he dicho como noventa veces, Opa, ese viejito Vargas es hetero. Tiene como ochocientos nietos."

"No se a que te refieres."

"Necesitas tener más cuidado, guey. Estuviste en las noticias otra vez. Hasta Antonio sabe de ello, y él ni siquiera sabe quién es el presidente."

"Te voy a pasar a tu hermano."

"¿Que? Ay, espera..."

"Gilbert."

Gilbert entornó los ojos cuando su hermano empezó a hablar. "Ludwig. ¿Casa Vargas, eh?"

"Me gusta la comida italiana," respondió Ludwig de manera inexpresiva.

"No me vengas con esas pendejadas. ¿Como está Feli?"

"No se de qué hablas."

Se cortó la línea. Gilbert murmuró, irritado. Lanzó el teléfono a la encimera. "Me cuelgas, bastardo."

Que rudo. Su propia familia ignorándolo cuando él necesitaba su ayuda. Gilbert hizo una mueca. Ah, ¡que se fueran a la chingada! Era tiempo para un nuevo plan. Como quiera, probablemente sería mejor salir a la calle y emborracharse.

Gilbert tocó la puerta de madera tallada de la Patisserie de la Rose. Francis ha de haber acabado de cerrar - el olor del pan recién hecho y chocolate flotaba en el aire. Después de demasiado tiempo, la puerto se abrió un poquito, y Francis lo miró por la puerta entreabierta. Gilbert levantó un paquete de seis Köstritzer y sonrió abiertamente. "¿Tienes sed?"

"Eh..." Francis miró para atrás, su expresión impaciente. "Ahorita no es un buen tiempo, mon ami..."

Gilbert entornó los ojos e intento ver qué estaba pasando detrás de la puerta. "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un prostituto ahí adentro? Dile que venga otro día. Yo soy más importante."

"Bueno, es que solamente están aquí por esta noche..."

"¿Están? ¿Una noche? ¿Por qué tienes puesto una chistera?" Actualmente, ¿de dónde venía esa música y por qué olía como polvera este lugar... Escuchó risa, y unas plumas rosas salieron de la puerta. ¿Qué carajo? "Francis, ¿tienes el circo ahí o qué?"

Francis tuvo la decencia de verse un poco avergonzado. "Solamente el hombre fuerte, el trapecista, y el payaso."

Las cejas de Gilbert se subieron. "¡¿Qué?!"

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó como un látigo, y Gilbert oyó un grito. "Remanguense, remanguense, muchachos."

Francis se mordió el labio avergonzadamente. "Es posible que el director del circo está involucrado."

"Pero, Francis," gimió Gilbert, retorciendo las manos patéticamente para tratar de invocar simpatía. "¡Necesito apoyo emocional! ¡Estoy teniendo sentimientos y cosas!"

"Oh, Gil," Francis lo vio de manera empática por unos segundos. Palmeó a Gilbert sobre el hombro, y le puso algo en la mano. "Ten un pastelito." Y luego cerró la puerta.

Gilbert miró la puerta, luego al pastelito, mientras echaba humo por las orejas. Se murmuró al él mismo mientras caminaba lejos de la pastelería. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién se creen? ¿Creen que son mejores que yo? Estoy teniendo problemas, maldita sea. Merezco un poco de simpatía... circos, de verdad, qué está... rayos, este pastelito está bien bueno."

Unas cuadras después, Gilbert entró al Carriedo Dance Studio. Antonio seguramente lo acompañaria a salir y emborracharse. El español nunca tenía nada que hacer. Gilbert abrió la puerto a golpe y entró apresuradamente al pasillo principal, hasta encontrarse mero enfrente de Antonio.

"Necesitamos salir," Gilbert dijo firmemente, todavía estaba cargando los Köstritzers. "Pero te vas a tener que cambiar, esas medias son los cosas más ridículas que haya visto en toda mi vida."

Antonio parpadeó sin comprender, cerró la boca, y finalmente entornó los ojos, viendo a Gilbert con mirada feroz. "Estoy trabajando."

Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco. "Andale, guey. Este no es un trabajo verdadero."

Antonio respiró exasperadamente entre los dientes. "Gilbert..."

Gilbert lo miró firmemente. "Eres mi última esperanza, guey. Mi familia está obsesionada con italianos, y Francis está chingando todo el Cirque du Soleil, y yo necesito salir. Necesito emborracharme como una cuba. Necesita coquetear con un turista sueco. Necesito comerme un kebab a las tres de la mañana, y necesito que alguien se asegure que regrese a casa con mis pantalones puestos."

"Eh. Gil." Antonio dirigió la atención de Gilbert hacia atrás. Gilbert voltio, y se encontró a viendo una clase de niños de diez años quienes lo estaban viendo con la boca abierta y los ojos tan grandes como un plato.

"Oh." Gilbert los saludo con la mano, avergonzadamente. "Hola, niños. No tomen drogas."

Un niñito con pelo rubio y cejas gigantes lo saludó, sonriendo abiertamente. "¡Eso se oyó bastante bueno!" dijo con un acento inglés. "¿Puedo acompañarlo?"

Gilbert pauso por solo un segundo. "¿Conoces un buen lugar para comprar kebabs?"

"No, pero mi papá es sueco."

"Vamos. ¡Ey!"

Antonio le dio un coscorrón, y lo empujó hacia la puerta. "Peter, no lo animes. Gilbert, ¡vete!"

"Adiós, niños. ¡Quedense en la escuela!"

.

Gilbert estaba despatarrado en su sillón en su apartamento desordenado, buscando entre los canales de televisión sin ponerles atención. El sonido vacuo y monótono de la televisión llenaba el cuarto. Lo deprimió un poco el darse cuenta de que había hablado con básicamente todas las personas que él conocía. Gilbert resopló en voz baja a si mismo, recordandose de la conversación que había tenido con el austriaco en el supermercado. "Veinticuatro horas al día, cariño," murmuró con una risa desolada.

Sin nada con que distraerse, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que se había pasado la tarde tratando de reprimir. No sabía ni cómo controlar estos pensamientos, ni cómo entenderlos. Cuando vio a Roderich en la mañana entre la muchedumbre, tuvo solo un instinto: brincar sobre la barricada y rescatar al austriaco. ¿Pero por qué? Y luego en el supermercado...

Gilbird voló por el cuarto, se posó sobre la rodilla de Gilbert, y dio un pío.

"No se," dijo Gilbert distraídamente. "Es creído, trae puesto un pañuelo por Dios santo, y parece no tener ni la minima idea de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. ¿Cómo ha logrado sobrevivir en este mundo hasta ahora?"

Gilbird respondió con un picotazo.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. Demasiado para tratar de comprender. Y este cuarto silencioso y desorganizado no lo estaba ayudando. Gilbert ahuyentó gentilmente a Gilbird de su rodilla, se levantó del sillón, y agarró su cerveza del refri.

Había solamente un lugar donde pudiera despejar su cabeza choqueada.

.

Hasta el Nocturne nu. 20 de Chopin en -c agudo no estaba mejorando el ánimo de Roderich. Miró por su ventana, viendo el campus de su universidad por ello, deseando que lloviera y escuchando distraídamente al récord viejo. "Va demasiado rápido," murmuró cuando la pieza entró el primer crescendo. Suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la ventanilla. ¿Qué era el punto? Todo lo que había hecho estos últimos seis meses, todo lo que había trabajado para salvar a Libelle Hall - todo había sido en vano. En fin, nadie lo había escuchado. A nadie le importaba. ¿Y por qué Gilbert había...

"No," Roderich gruñó empáticamente. Su pobre cerebro había llegado a su límite. Caminó lentamente a su ropero, y miró con tristeza una fotografia ahí. Una viejita, vestida con un vestido azul hecho de seda con su pelo blanco en un nudo elegante, sentada a lado de su piano de cola brillante. Roderich suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable y desolado. "Perdóname, tía María."

El cielo afuera empezaba a oscurecer. El viejo récord de Chopin no estaba ayudando. Los dedos de Roderich dolían. Se sentía vacío, y necesitaba sentir la música en sus huesos. Pensó en el piano en el salón en el otro lado del campus. Miró al violín en la esquina de su cuarto. No. Ni una des esos sería suficiente. Roderich desvió su mirada de la foto, silenció su tocadiscos, y agarró su chaqueta del estante.

Había solamente un lugar donde pudiera despejar su corazón choqueado.


End file.
